marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Pryde (Earth-1610)
, , | Relatives = Theresa Pryde (mother) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia; formerly Morlock Tunnels, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Gender = Female | Height = 5'4" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Dating | Occupation = Student, adventurer | Education = High school student | Origin = Kitty is a Mutant. | PlaceOfBirth = New York | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men Vol 1 21 | HistoryText = Early Years Katherine "Kitty" Pryde was born to Theresa Pryde, a strong, independent single mother. Kitty's mutant powers began to manifest at a young age, causing her a myriad of problems, such as headaches and phasing through the floor. Her mother sought help from Professor Charles Xavier, leader of the X-Men. Xavier was eager to have the bright girl, but her mother would only allow her to attend Xavier's school under one condition: that young Katherine would not take part in any X-Men missions, nor train in the "Danger Room." Xavier agreed and Kitty was quickly enrolled in the school. Kitty was an eager student and she quickly decided on Shadowcat as a codename for herself. She was so ambitious that she even desired to accompany Cyclops and Wolverine on a mission to the Savage Land, but Cyclops rebuked her. Ignoring him, Kitty stowed away on the Blackbird and showed herself when Cyclops and Wolverine landed. The pair immediately sent her back to the jet to wait, however Kitty ignored Cyclops' orders and ventured into Magneto's old base, coming across Wolverine and Cyclops just as they were going to be attacked by the manifestation of Magneto's super-computer. Kitty inadvertently phased through the robot, destroying it instantly and allowing the X-Men to escape....more... X-Men Kitty became a full-fledged member of the X-Men and participated in several team missions, including subduing the mutant known as Geldoff, and helping to defeat Magneto and shut down the device he would have used to reverse the Earth's magnetic poles. Kitty had a long-standing crush on Spider-Man. They began to date after ending their relationships with their respective ex-partners, Iceman and Mary Jane Watson. The two spent much of their time hunting criminals , effectively making Kitty Spider-Man's crime-fighting partner. Kitty eventually adopted a fully masked costume to fight crime with Spider-Man so when seen with Peter Parker, people would be less likely to figure out his secret identity. When the X-Men were kidnapped by the mercenary Deadpool and his team of Reavers, Kitty sent an X-Plane to Spider-Man for help. Spider-Man boarded the plane and was taken to the X-Mansion, where he too was subdued and kidnapped. The X-Men and Spider-Man were taken to Krakoa where they fought Deadpool and the Reavers on Genoshan television. Due to their entire fight being televised, their romantic relationship was revealed to the world. While this caused the two to rank as a "Hot Couple", it effectively prevented them from being able to date without compromising Peter's secret identity. This placed a strain on their relationship, although both insisted that they wished to continue dating. Peter soon ended his relationship with Kitty after he reconciled with Mary Jane. She then started dating Kenny 'Kong' McFarlane one of Peter's classmates, but continued to be Peter's partner in crime-fighting and retained strong feelings for him. Ultimatum Kitty was on a train along with Peter and the rest of her friends heading to the city for a day of fun when the Ultimatum wave hit. She managed to get herself and the others off the train using her powers, while Peter swung to the flooded part of New York to save as many people as he could. After waiting around in suspense Kitty and MJ got in an argument fueled by grief and fear. When the anger subsided, Kitty decided to go find Peter and help him. She arrived in the city just as a giant purple mushroom cloud appeared. Fearing that Peter may had been near the explosion she investigated, only to run into Spider-Woman, Peters' clone. Spider-Woman, overjoyed to see that Kitty was alive and well attempted to hug her. But Kitty shrugged her off uncomfortably. The two joined together in the search for Peter, but eventually only came across his torn mask among the rubble. Kitty returned to Aunt May's house, where MJ and the rest were waiting with Aunt May and MJ's mother, and regretfully presented Aunt May with the mask. Post-Ultimatum With a firestorm of anti-mutant hysteria raging as a response to the ultimatum wave; using her mutant powers was now illegal. However, she was allowed to continue attending Midtown High as long as she did not manifest her powers in any way. Despite this the school attempted to expel her anyway. To get around the ban on mutant powers, she donned a new costume which completely covered her face, spoke in a false voice (which either sounded like a man impersonating a woman or a woman impersonating a man) and used different powers (invulnerability and super strength). To date she has stopped a robbery, saved MJ from muggers, disabled Mysterio before he could unmask Spider-Man in public, and disabled one of Mysterio's Spider-Slayers as it was attacking Midtown High. Currently no one knows of her new secret identity. Return The Shroud intervened in a robbery caused by some punks on rollerblades. Spider-Man appeared and, together, they took them down. Peter then begged Kitty to speak to him, so the two walked to his house and discussed the recent goings-on. She told Peter that Kenny moved away with his mother. When they arrived at Peters' house, they were greeted by a surprise party for Peter with all of his closest friends. The group welcomed Kitty back and they all enjoyed Peter's birthday. Peter died shortly after. Return of the X-Men Without knowing where to go after Peter's death, Bobby Drake asked Kitty Pride if Johhny could come with them searching for a place where to live and hide from authorities. They found the Morlock tunnels where they live now and help mutants in danger. First, they rescued Rogue, who joined them, and later Jimmy Hudson (the son of Wolverine), came to them for help after escaping Stryker's imprisonment along with other mutants he freed. After she killed Stryker, his consciousness was transferred to a whole army of Nimrods, who started a killing spree against mutants. With most of the southwestern states under attack, Kitty decided to travel there to fight them, leaving their condition of hiding and stopping using her previous alias of the Shroud. Jimmy, Rogue and Bobby went with her, while Jonnhy remained in the Morlock tunnels caring of the other mutants rescued by them during the Nimrod attack. ...more... Utopia After a Stryker was finally defeated by a Mutant Resistance led by Kitty with the help of Nick Fury, it was given to the mutants a portion of land were to start from zero. They called it Utopia, and managed to make of it a oasis with the help of a sentient seed developed by mutant Blackheat . Even after a conflict among their own and the useless efforts of the US Army to stop them, the new mutant nation stood strong. World War X Jean Grey, the new mistress of Tian, failed to convince Kitty to join her mutant nation and began to wage war on Utopia by bombing the Sentient Seed with a poison and sending drones to attack Utopia, which forced Kitty into go on the offensive and destroy them. After Jean Grey's declaration of war, she stepped down as the leader of Tian in order fight and deny Jean Grey a legitimate reason to attack Utopia as both sides prepared for the ensuing conflict. Cataclysm Kitty was the part of Reed Richards' plan to stop Galactus from destroying the world. Kitty was injected with the Giant-Man serum so she could grow to giant size and destroy the machine Galactus used to turn the planet into energy he could absorb. The plan was that her phasing powers would short circuit the machine and her super density powers would cause sufficient damage to Galactus. However, when the plan was carried out, Kitty was used as a distraction as Reed Richards opened a portal to the Negative Zone which exiled the cosmic entity and saved the world. Young Ultimates After the Ultimates disassembled in the wake of the near-destruction of the Earth, Kitty Pryde joined Spider-Woman's new team to continue Captain America's legacy, the Young Ultimates. Also, as her status of hero, Kitty was cited by the President of the United States to promote co-existence between humans and mutants. | Powers = Phasing/Intangibility: Shadowcat possessed the ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she was moving. In this way she and the object through which she was passing could temporarily merge without interacting, and each was unharmed when Shadowcat had finished passing through the object. This process was called "phasing." When Shadowcat was phasing, she was, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she could shift into a "phasing" state (even if she was not at the time passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. Shadowcat passed through objects at the same rate of speed at which she was moving before she "entered" it. Selective Intangibility: Allows others to become intangible and make other objects intangible by making them pass through other massive solid objects easily such as buildings, planes, and trains. Air & Water Walking: Using her phasing/intangibility ability, Shadowcat can freely walk on both air and water. In fact, she could use her ability to walk on water and the air from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if she were climbing a staircase. Phasing/Intangibility Extension: From the first use of her phasing power, Shadowcat was able to phase her clothing along with herself. Through practice she learned to phase other objects along with herself without harm to them, and at one point phased an entire X-Men team. She could also enable someone as big as Colossus to "walk on air" along with her. However, she had to maintain physical contact with the people or objects she phased along with herself for the effect to work with this other person or object. Electronic Disruption: She could phase through any material object, even living people. When she phased through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupted the system's workings. Superhuman Strength: Kitty can hyper-dense herself which gives her great super-strength.This was first demonstrated by her counterpart from approximately 20 years in the future and aquired sometime in the 6 months after the events of Ultimatum. She has knocked out a man by throwing a water bottle. Superhuman Durability: Kitty's body is physically tougher and more resistant because of her hyper-dense herself. This was first demonstrated by her counterpart from approximately 20 years in the future and aquired sometime in the 6 months after the events of Ultimatum. Size Addition: Kitty acquired her abilities through exposure to the Giant-Man Serum, gaining the power to increase her size. Kitty possesses the power to increase her size to gigantic heights, requiring the rapid acquisition of body mass. This extra mass fortifies all of her cellular tissue, including her bones and muscles, enabling her to support her increased weight and giving her superhuman strength and durability. Also, while giant size; Kitty heals at a faster rate than a normal human normally would heal. For example; an injury that would take weeks if not months to heal, instead only take a few days. | Notes = * Kitty is a devoted Jewish person. Much like her mainstream counterpart, her devotion to her Jewish faith is evidenced by her ever-present Star of David. * In , Kitty began dating Peter Parker, better known as Spider-Man, even joining him in his crimefighting duties under a different costume. | Trivia = | Links = * Check out Katherine Pryde (Earth-1610)/Expanded History for a fully detailed account of Kitty's history. }} Category:Jewish Category:Vegetarians Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Intangibility Category:Leaders Category:Pryde Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Size Alteration Category:Invulnerability